Yami Dark
Yami is the main character of the Kingdom Hearts Fanfics Darkness and Light, and Reigning Shadows made by Evnyofdeath. He is a young boy from an unspecified world who posseses great control over the Darkness granted to him by the Empress of Darkness. He, due to various circumstances, loses his santiy in the last chapter of Darkness and Light, but it is regained when Hikari gives him her Light. Physical Appearance Yami has dull red brown hair which turns Black after his mother's death (probably due to the Darkness). He has Metal Grey eyes that turn golden through use of the Darkness, later after being trained by Blaid it takes on a Lalic Colour instead as permanant golden. His original outfit in Darkness and Light consists of a black T-shirt, black pants, and a black cloak. In Reigning Shadows, he replaces the black shirt with a crimson red one. He loses his left eye to the "Empress" during Darkness and Light After his battle against Shinji his cloak is destroyed and after his fight against Mirror he regains his left eye, the left eye is Golden, however it eventually fades back to a lalic colour.. Personality Yami starts out rather distant in comparnace to Hikari, the other main character of the serise, this is possibly a family trait seen between himself and his father whom is rather distant to anyone whom he meets from the Realm of Light. Yami becomes a Sadistic Beserker when his Black Blood becomes activated and pain is negated. Yami, earlier one, doesn't understand than any of the royals of the Black Blood can't stand being in the Realm of Light because their vampiric tendencies come out and they start to desire the end of all Light. This is seen as an example when it comes to Blaid whom had been betrayed by the Keybladers of the Light, his hatred over the Light dropped into a silent brooding and he eventually desired to flood the Realm of Light in Darkness so that he could force his life on others, taking care of his son and protecting him eventually changed Blaid whom sort out peace whenever he could. Yami later on however, by observing the changes in his Black Blood while around the Light, he became more agressive and powerful and so saw that those of the Black Blood should not be allowed in the Realm of Light for risk of harming innocent people whom he includes Hikari in that small list. Black Blood Yami is one of the few people who have a substance called "Black Blood" inside of them. It is unknown what causes it to form, however it is known that in those who do have it, it feed their inner Darkness. When enough of it builds up, it can drive whoever contains it into a frenzied rage. Exposure to Hikari's Light over such a long period of time has caused a slight mutation in Yami's Black Blood, giving it a sentiance of its own. Blaid believes that this mutation is due to having Pure Black Blood close to the Light, it mutated becoming a Sentient Symbiote which wanted to harm the Light which "constantly struck out against it, burning it" and therefore it gained its power from the 'pain' it felt, it is revealed that the Dark Keyblade: Dark Talon and Blaid's Darkness used in its making is actually a personified version of that mutuation. Ulmia upon being put as Head of R&D (Research and Development) believes that Yami must remain in control at nearly all times, otherwise, a Beserker Yami in the Realm of Light would be a paticularly bad thing to allow happen, Blaid takes messures to keep Yami in the Realm In-Between upon hearing this report. See: Black Blood History Youth Yami was born to the Empress of Darkness before she became the Empress, and an unamed man who only appears in chapter 2 of Darkness and Light. When he was 9 he met Hikari at the beach after falling off of some rocks he had been climbing, and wounded himself. About a year later, his mother "died" and he was overcome with grief, somehow after this his hair became dyed a raven black (it is assumed this was caused by the Darkness). Over the next 5 years, he became good friends with Hikari, despite them being described as complete opposites by Tamashii. Eventually he and Hikari meet Tamashii, a transfer student at their school, and she joins their duo to make it a trio. Darkness and Light It is shortly after Tamashii joins them (a month to be exact) that the Darkness consumes their world, and the three each take a seperate path. Yami was taken in by the Empress in order to find his friends, but in the end she was merely using him to spread Darkness. During his time with the Empress, he and Hikari got into two minor battles, both ending before either could do any real damage to the other. He also encountered Tamashii two times and his fights with her were much more intense, the first of which resulted in Tamashii sustaning a wound that would hinder her in their second fight. Eventually he caught on to what the Empress was doing, and tried to refuse her, only to have her enslave him to his Black Blood, turning him into a killing machine. At this point she tells him she is his mother, but in his current state he doesn't really register this. He is ordered to kill his friends, and to do this he kidnaps Princess Suou of Radiant Garden as a hostage. When Hikari, Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, and Cecil get to him, he summons two "Almost Keyblades" out of the Darkness and defeat all but Hikari in a matter of moments. After a brief struggle with Hikari, he manages to disarm her long enough to put his "Almost Keyblades" to her throat. Just before he kills her, the Empress come and tries to persuade Hikari to join the Darkness, and when this fails, orders Yami to kill her. Before he can, Hikari distracts him by confessing her love to him, then transfers all of her Light into him. While this frees Yami of the influence of the Darkness, without her Light, Hikari fades into the Darkness. With Hikari's Light, Yami is able to use her Keyblade, and attacks the Empress, but fails miserably, and loses his left eye. He briefly falls into the Realm of Darkness, and talks to Hikari before being saved by Tamashii. Over the next three years, the so called "Warriors of Light" are unable to move against the Empress who has taken over Radiant Garden. Reigning Shadows In the beginning of Reigning Shadows, Yami's mid seperates from his body, and goes to Hikari in the Realm of Darkness. After a brief conversation with her, he returns to the Realm of Light. After having his Blood activate again, he rages against Tamashii, and eventually after coming to his senses, tries to come up with a way to apologize. While contemplating, he happens to find Hikari, who had been recently freed from the Realm of Darkness. When the two went to Yami's apartment, there was a small misunderstanding with Tamashii, however it was quickly taken care of. Later when Tamashii almost dies of a severe fever, Mirror brings her to Yami's apartment, where she recovers. He would eventually wind up in a fight against Blaid's Apprentice, Shinji Shade, and lose. After Shinji tries to kill Yami, Blaid interfers, and heals Yami. Upon returning to his apartment late that night, Hikari sees his condition, she briefly panics, before accepting Yami's explaination. It is at this time that Tamashii recovers, and after a brief conversation, the three decide to go to sleep. It is at this point that Yami and Hikari have sex for the first time. Shortly after this, the trio encounters the mysterious woman, Selena Licht. Selena said that she would be keeping an eye on Yami for whatever reason, before disappearing. The next day, Selena appears to Yami on the beach, and tries to get information about Blaid from him, however seeing as Yami has no knowlage of Blaid, this doesn't get anywhere. After Blaid appears to end the fight before Yami is killed, Selena explains her past, and reveales that Blaid is Yami's father. When Yami returns home, he informs both Hikari and Tamashii about this, and the resolve to go over it the next day. When the next day comes along, the trio go to the beach, and begin to discuss what is happening. In the middle of this, Blaid appears, and Tamashii recognizes his voice as the one which gave the order to kill her (she could hear his voice when he gave the order), and attacks him. In the end, Tamashii is killed by Blaid. This pushes Yami over the edge, and his Black Blood activates to its full power, causing Yami to manifest an "Almost Keyblade" before said weapon transforms into an actual Dark Keyblade, making him a Dark Keyblade Master. He is still able to wield Maiden's Wrath, because it is connected to Hikari's Light. Chasing Blaid into the Realm of Darkness, the two would wind up in Blaid's castle, before Blaid would use his Dark Keyblade to steal Hikari's Light from him. With Hikari's Light, Blaid sets out to finish the Z-Blade. Yami tries to attack, only to be easily deflected. Blaid then summons the rest of the Dark Keyblade Wielders on his Ruling Council to witness the fruition of his plans, as the Light of all the Princess of Heart come together to form the completed Keyblade of People's Hearts and the Nameless Keyblade is completed with the attachment of Kingdom Key D's Keychain which morphes into a Nobody Symbol, Blaid then unites the two Keyblades together to create the X-Blade's Dark Twin: the Z-Blade. He also calls for Mirror to subdue Yami, however Mirror allows Yami to kill him, and then gives Yami his eye which Blaid comments that everything had thus far gone as planned. Yami is then restrained as Blaid uses the Z-Blade to open a path to the Endless Abyss, thus opening a gateway out of the Realm of Nothingness for the Darkness Incarnate... When the Darkness Incarnate turns on Blaid, Yami watches on as the two fight. When Blaid take a chance and pierces his and the Darkness Incarnates Hearts with the Z-Blade, Shinji shows up after being beaten by Hikari. Shinji then offers his Body and Soul to his Master, and Blaid using the last of his strength summons his Keyblade, and uses it to extract his Heart. When Blaid is reborn in Shinji's body, he renews his fight with the weakening Darkness Incarnate, however before Blaid can end the battle, the being merges the now all but lifeless Nameless Keyblade with its own, gaining more power. When it seems as though the battle is a tie, the Darkness Incarnate grabs Toru, and throws him at Blaid before firing a powerful beam of Darkness at the two. While Blaid is relitivly unharmed, toru had a large hole in his chest, and his Heart destroyed. After that, Blaid forces the Darkness Incarnate to flee, and weakened, heads to the Realm of Light with his family to inform Selena. Becoming a Family and the War with Darkness Incarnate After returning to the Realm of Light, Yami is unable to control his Darkness, and goes into a kind of spasm. Blaid and Ulmia conclude its because his Black Blood has been supressed for so long, now that it isn't, it is out of control. Blaid then takes Yami to the Realm In-Between to train him to control his Darkness. During this training, Yami grows as a swordsman, as well as a mage. While on their way towards the location that they had confirmed Darkness Incarnate was located at, Blaid pulls Yami asid into a Bewixt and Between, a checkpoint of his Dark Empire. There Blaid explains that the relationship between those of the Black Blood, expecially those with pure blood like them, and the Princesses' of Heart never last for long even if the love remains eternal. If Hikari gives birth in the future to a male, then it will be confirmed that he is an heir to the Black Blood Royals, unlike a female whom are treated more as Sorceresses and Witches. However even so, both genders will have the Black Blood and being around Hikari there is a chance that the Black Blood at a young age would go beserk, if not then being around Hikari at all would be significantly dangerous. Blaid then encourages Yami by saying that if a child is born, the safest thing for both parties would be to just let each other go, that even as Blaid spoke Selena was telling Hikari the same thing. Light and Dark cannot mix, that the Heartless will always strike out on their own in some cases and that those of the Light will blame it on the Realm of Darkness and those who wield the Black Bloods: the Denizens of Darkness and those whom serve under them. That even if the new Keyblade Order of the Realm of Light agrees on a peaceful existance with the Dark Keyblade Wielders, the anger and pain that normal people feel towards Darkness would create another Darkness Incarnate, therefore they cannot be combained...ever or they risk having the past repeat over and over again until the end of time. Blaid explains that he has ordered the Heartless and Nobodies to fight out against the Unversed that had rebelled under the leadership of Darkness Incarnate, the entire Realm of Light and In-Between had become a full fledged battlefield with the defeat of Darkness Incarnate being the only thing to turn the tide, if Darkness Incarnate were to be defeated then the Unversed would lose their chance at freedom and were actually never meant to have freedom in the first place due to their vendeta against all life. Blaid confirms the place in which Darkness Incarnate was last seen at to be, the Keyblade Graveyard where ironically all Keyblade Wielders are destined to go to one way or the other, before Darkness Incarnate can make an apperance, Blaid explains that for Yami and himself the plan is to attempt to absorb as much Darkness from Darkness Incarnate as possible, much to Selena and Hikari's horror. Battle against Darkness Incarnate Basic Powers Yami supposedly has a number of born powers that have been repressed over the years: *Almost unnaturally strong *Resistance to some pain from both Magical and physical sources Yami has several powers granted to him by the Darkness after his world is destroyed, including: *The ability to summon an energy sword made out of Darkness *The ability to cast some magic *The ability to summon Heartless and control them *The ability to open a Corridor of Darkness In addition, whenever the Black Blood within him is active, he gains several other powers: *Super human strength. (Even greater than Tamashii's) *Resiliance to pain. *Complete control over the Darkness. *Able to summon "Almost Keyblades" made of Darkness instead of his energy swords. After Hikari gives him her Light, he also gains several new powers.: *Ability to weild the Keyblade. *Ability to control the Light as well as the Darkness. He also loses the ability to control the Heartless after gaining the Light. Yami can also wield Magic, however he rarely uses it. After being trained by Blaid, he begins using Magic for the first time. Basic Weaknesses Yami's greatest weakness in battle is that he has no specified fighting style, while in some cases that would confuse the enemy, in Yami's case he is too simple in the way he fights. Blaid points out that Yami's Fighting Style would have the potential to confuse and overwhelm if it wasn't so predictable, Yami also doesn't chain magic (or Dark Magic) to his fighting style or use the power of Darkness openly, Yami's fighting style needs a Master's apprenticeship in order to get better. Abilities Basic Abilities *It is possible that like his father he could gain Eternal Youth *He is able to use the Blood Whip, like his father. *Yami has the potential to cast Dark Magic or normal Magic, however he rarely uses it, even healing magic is hardly used. *Yami (after gaining Hikari's Light) had the ability to use the Light as an element, that ability however faded after he lost Hikari's Light. *Yami is a powerful physical enhancement practitioner of Darkness like his father, however unlike Blaid, most of that power is just wasted energy since he has a random swing while in combat. *Blaid has limited time but manages to teach Yami how to make combos out of physical attacks and how to switch between Yami's usual random fighting style and a perfected fighting style. *With Blaid's limited training, Yami's fighting style becomes faster and stronger, though it begins to lack a defensive power. Magic *Yami's prefered spell is Fire and its variants. The most powerful spell his has used yet is Dark Firaga. *Yami is curious on the Blizzard Spells such as Dark Blizzaga, expecially how his father chains the spells to his attacks, freezing an enemy and then battering them with powerful physical attacks. Keyblade Keyblade of the Light - Maiden's Wrath Yami's Keyblade is Hikari's. He gained the ability to weild it after gaining her Light. Yami's Keyblade is known as "Maiden's Wrath" it is white with the exception of the teeth. the hand guard of the weapon is in the form of a pair of angel wings with a light blueish tinge at the tips. the shaft has a gental S curve to it, and the "teeth" of the weapon are in the form a a gold cresent moon shape. The Keychain is shaped like a spark of light or a star. Later, Maiden's Wrath is absorbed by the Z-Blade revealing it to be a single web of Light in a greater Darkness, holding the Z-Blade's Dark Power in check. The Keyblade returns to Hikari after Blaid sacrifices the Z-Blade to Lock Darkness Incarnate's Heart as well as Unlocking his own Heart to send into a new host, due to the power absorbed from the Darkness Incarnate and sealing of a large portion of Darkness Incarnate's remaining power the Z-Blade is destroyed, dividing back into the Seven Pure Lights that head back to the Unversed-turned Princesses of Heart (except for Hikari) and a powerless Nameless Keyblade which Darkness Incarnate fuses its remaining power with his own Dark Keyblade causing it to evolve. Keyblade of the Dark - Dark Talon Yami's Dark Keyblade is in the same shape as his "Almost Keyblades" which he is able to summon when under the influence of the Black Blood, but with a Keychain. Blaid later dubs it, Dark Talon, in memory of his own Keyblades. It is revealed that Dark Talon has a fragment of Blaid's own Darkness, nutured by Yami and is in fact the cause of the sentience within Yami's Pure Black Blood, Blaid comments that the entire family line name their son's Keyblades because those Keyblades have a piece of their parent's own Darkness and Black Blood in their make and therefore Yami has a piece of his loving father always with him however he never managed to gain it until now. Trivia *Yami's name means Darkness in Japanese. Making him the titular "Darkness" of the fanfic, Darkness and Light. *Being Blaid Dark's son, his proper name would be Yami Dark. Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Keyblade Masters Category:Heroes Category:Dark Keyblade Master